Okaerinasai
by Harlett
Summary: Cuando al final de todo crees que no te queda nada. Pero el recuerdo de una noche, solo una noche cuando ambos coincidieron en tenerse el uno al otro brinda una esperanza. [SasuSaku]


**OKAERINASAI**

* * *

**by: Harlett**

**Sinopsis**: Cuando al final de todo crees que no te queda nada. Pero el recuerdo de una noche, solo una noche cuando ambos coincidieron en tenerse el uno al otro brinda una esperanza.

Mhmm... no tengo mucho que decir aqui. Que me aburri de **Agua** y... mentira!! Alguien me cuelga si digo eso XD

Solamente que por fin escribo o publico, lo que sea! una historia de esta pareja que es mi favorita... (Si, no trago a Sasuke "Me-creo-un-Dios" cabello de cacatua del todo pero no puedo evitar adorar esta parejita o.ÓU Tengo un serio problema ¬.¬U)

Aw... Lo que sigue...

* * *

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, esto es por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro de lo contrario… le cambiaria el vestuario que se carga Sasuke en el manga ¬.¬ De perdis Karin fuera pelinegra u.u 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Bienvenido a Casa**

Son solo mis pasos torpes y descuidados los que se escuchan y perturban la tranquilidad del bosque. Sin ninguna mesura voy a través del abrupto terreno escuchando vagamente el crujir de las ramas bajo mis pies. El Sol apenas si se filtra por las tupidas ramas del lugar que se mantiene en su mayoría en humedad y penumbras. Camino sin un rumbo fijo con mi mente en blanco dejando que mis pies me lleven a donde les de la gana.

Sin _nada._

Sí… hace poco que acabo de cumplir mi ansiado objetivo, mi esperada venganza por la que había trabajado y entrenado arduamente sacrificando todo lo que me quedaba había sido al fin culminada. Ya había saldado las cuentas con aquel bastardo de mi hermano.

Después de tantos años al fin veía realizado mi más añorado deseo. Todo había terminado

Después de eso… _nada._

Había asesinado a mi propio hermano y no sentí absolutamente _nada _por eso.

Tras todo ese tiempo en su búsqueda fui perdiendo algo de mi poco a poco dejándome vació y seco como un pozo. La poca humanidad o capacidad para sentir me había abandonado… Todo el odio, resentimiento, tristeza, coraje… todo eso parecía haberse esfumado al momento que encaje mi katana en su pecho y vi la sangre brotar de su cuerpo ya inerte. No tenía _nada_ por dentro ya.

Por no inmiscuir a otros en esto me quede sin nadie ni _nada_ al final…

_Después de su ejecución ya no había nada_

**Ya no existía la razón por la cual vivir desesperadamente pasara lo que pasara.**

Ya no era conciente de mí ni del entorno que me rodeaba. Ya ni sentía las heridas y golpes que contenían mi cuerpo señal de la lucha pasada. Los raspones y moretones evidentes hacían mella en mí haciéndome tambalear. Tenía la sangre seca en mis ropas, los labios partidos y resecos, los parpados me pesaban ya.

Caería, lo sabía bien, mi alma podía descansar ahora…

**Ya nada me movía, ya nada me motivaba...**

Ahora lo único que recordaba eran los momentos tras la lucha. Su equipo, Hebi, aún se mantenía en pie, después de todo, él se había encargado de la mayor parte de la lucha obviamente.

-----------

_Suigetsu se veía en la necesidad de apoyarse en su espada, aún en su estado mantenía su burlesca sonrisa, Karin de pie a unos cuantos metros alejada de Sasuke y aún así era la más cercana a él, Juugo solo estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol a la expectativa._

_— " Y bien… ahora que?" — se atrevió a preguntar Karin al ver que nadie de los presentes hacía nada, en especial Sasuke que solo estaba parado, con la katana en mano llena de sangre y con la vista pérdida._

_—"Eso es todo. Se acabo." — contesto Suigetsu_

_—"¡¿Qué?!" —_

_—"Je. Nuestro propósito era ayudar a Sasuke con Itachi y ahora que su hermano a pasado a mejor vida pues…" —_

_—"Pe-pero…" —_

_—"Tiene razón. Aquí nos separamos, a partir de ahora cada quien a lo suyo"— agrego de la nada Juugo poniéndose de pie atento a los movimientos de su ahora ex-líder._

_—"Bien! Yo seguiré con lo mío" — respirando hondamente el chico del termo levanto pesadamente su arma colocándosela en la espalda._

_—"En ese caso… yo… Sasuke-kun, yo…" — trataba de explicarse Karin acercándose poco a poco a él._

_—"De eso nada" —Suigetsu la alcanzo sujetándola de su brazo —"Él lo que menos necesita ahora es tenerte a su lado. Además…" —tomándola por la cintura ignorando la mirada fulminante de la kunoichi—"A mi me haces más falta que a él" — sin darle tiempo a replicar a Karin le propino un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconciente, la tomo entre sus brazos con cuidado. Giro quedando de frente a los otros dos. —"Y ahora que harás?" — preguntó dirigiéndose a Sasuke_

_—"Nada" — fue la autómata respuesta_

_—"Jn. Allá tú." — nuevamente giro sobre sus talones iniciando la marcha —"Fue un gusto conocerlos" — fue lo último que agrego antes de perderse entre una bola de humo._

_—"¿Estas seguro?" — le cuestiono Juugo_

_—"No me queda nada..."—_

_—"Compruébalo por ti mismo. Solo hasta entonces…" —Fueron las palabras que le dedico su antiguo subordinado antes de marcharse también._

---------------------------------------------------

Algo dentro de mí me hizo reaccionar, una sensación que invadió mi pecho. Me saco de mis cavilaciones sumergiéndome en otra que manipulo mi subconsciente inmediatamente. Me di cuenta que mis pasos vacíos eran ahora guiados. Apresure la marcha, una corazonada me dijo que estaba en el camino correcto.

Mi mala condición no me inmuto y mis habilidades afloraron nuevamente de golpe como si nada me hubiera afectado. El agotamiento se esfumo; ni el dolor importaba aunque mis sentidos estuvieran a flor de piel alertas a cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en mi camino, sea lo que fuera que se atreviese a interponerse entre mi destino y yo sufriría agónicamente.

Guiado ciegamente por el instinto como si se hallase en un estado de trance incrementaba paulatinamente más y más rápido los pasos.

¡Tenía que saberlo¡Tenía que comprobarlo!

_¿En verdad ya nada le motivaba?_

¡Mentira!

Pero, eso mismo le causaba miedo, pavor, una enorme opresión en el pecho el descubrir la verdad.

¡Que ya fuera tarde! Que en verdad ya hubiera perdido todo

**No tenía nada que ofrecer**

Se hallaba en un mar de sensaciones sumergido mientras que otro recuerdo lejano volvía a su mente totalmente nítido.

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Desde que se había encargado de Orochimaru, aun en la búsqueda de su hermano había hecho oídos sordos a todo lo que no tuviera que ver que le llevase a Itachi. Ya había pasado poco más de un año en su infructuosa labor tras la caída de Akatsuki. Otro año sin ver a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, a ella..._

_Hasta ese día…_

_Ya estaba cayendo la noche, contemplaba el firmamente a las afueras de un humilde poblado._

_Como el cielo se teñia de negro poco a poco. Se sentía cansado y sucio, había tenido un breve encuentro con su hermano mayor pero por azares del destino no llego a más, se habían visto interrumpidos en la lucha y de nueva cuenta le había perdido el rastro. Ahora estaba sentado a las afueras de una precaria casucha que encontro descansando para después irse a encontrar con su equipo. Sin embargo, se vio en la gran necesidad de desviar su vista del cielo nocturno para enfocarla en el camino que pasaba frente él al escuchar unos cuantos pasos acercarse. No pudo evitar ocultar un poco su asombro al ver frente a sí a cierta persona que ocupaba últimamente sus pensamientos._

_Una chica con una melena larga y rosada, de figura delicada y unos brillantes ojos jade se había quedado plantada frente a él a unos cuantos metros pasmada. Tanto uno como otro cruzaron miradas haciéndose a la idea de que todo era una alucinación, pero todo era real, muy real._

_—"Sasuke-kun…"— murmuro apenas la kunoichi temerosa dando por inercia un paso atrás asustada, asustada que lo que tenía frente a ella fuera un mal sueño._

_Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se irguió torpemente de su lugar sin perder el contacto visual._

_—"Eres tú…"— aún mantenía el semblante como si hubiera visto un fantasma pero pronto lo cambio al notar el estado en que se encontraba él. Bastante decadente, su sentido de ninja médico afloro poniéndola un poco en tierra su mente._

_-------------------------_

_No se había dado cuenta exactamente como fue que terminaron dentro de la casucha. Había un silencio sepulcral, Sakura estaba curándole sus heridas, él no objeto para nada. Ambos sentados en la orilla de la única cama de la habitación. Por lo visto la kunoichi había hecho una misión en solitario cerca de allí e iba de regreso a Konoha._

_Con delicadeza ella pasaba sus manos recubiertas de chakra verde por su espalda descubierta para curarle las heridas. Él sentía la calidez de su tacto, le complacía tener esas sensaciones, que ella fuera quien se lo provocará. Los pensamientos pasados volvieron con fuerza aturdiéndolo. Respiro hondamente al sentir como ella pasaba sus manos por su torso para colocarle los vendajes provocándole un sin fin de placenteras reacciones al tiempo que un extraño dolor en la entrepierna comenzaba a molestarle.-Estúpidas hormonas- La miro de soslayo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Había cambiado, aún más desde la última vez que la había visto. En ese entonces ya había cambiado un poco, incluso su carácter, pero seguía siendo la tierna niña en el fondo con la que había convivido tanto tiempo, con quien se había encariñado a pesar de todas las fachadas de su indiferencia, a la que en verdad él ... . Ahora no era la diferencia, aunque no paso por alto el hecho que se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta por debajo de la cintura cayendo graciosamente por sus hombros, su figura se había torneado más dando la apariencia de ser frágil pero de antemano conocía que eso era engañoso. Su piel era suave y tersa, se había visto tentando en tocar y explorar más de esta. Entre cerro los ojos con fuerza._

_De un momento a otro la tomo rápidamente de una de sus muñecas apartándola de él y abriendo los ojos, mirándola fijamente con el Sharingan activado. Sakura dio un respingo asustada ante la brusca acción, anonadada e ignorante del por que de ese repentino cambio._

_Pero es que simplemente él no podía, simplemente ya no._

_Tenerla allí, sola, a su merced…contemplándola allí de rodillas apoyada junto a él cuidándolo. Se arriesgaría a todo, lo sabía. No quería herirla pero el impulso, el instinto era mayor e incontrolable, todos los anteriores toques e inocentes caricias le habían hecho perder de una forma increíblemente rápida su cordura._

_No quería tenerla cerca, no quería inmiscuirla, tener que **perderla**… No quería forzarla, no quería lastimarla. Se sintió muy patán al pensar siquiera que quizás ella no pondría mayor oposición al recordar la influencia que ejercía sobre ella, al recordar las palabras que una vez ella le dijo alguna vez._

_Solo tenía que hacerlo, lo decidió. Sabía que terminaría por odiarlo, por aborrecerlo; pero si eso pasaba no importaba, no. Quizás así terminaba por alejarla de él, para siempre. De hecho el miedo a tenerla y perderla era lo que le infundía esa falsa esperanza. Que ya no se preocupara por él y corriera el riesgo de verse envuelta en tanto odio, de salvarla teniéndola lejos de su presencia._

_La acerco a él rápidamente de un tirón reclamando sus labios sin darle tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, tomo fuertemente su barbilla con una de sus manos. Se percató que sus brazos se movían, quizás en protesta, rechazo. Soltó su cara tumbándola en la cama con un poco de rudeza. La beso con ansias en los labios mientras tomo sus muñecas afianzándolas con fuerza sobre su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba una pierna de ella acomodándola alrededor de su cintura. Dejo caer todo su peso sobre ella percatándose que Sakura se tensaba, nerviosa._

_Nublado de deseo no podía detenerse, ya había tomado una desición. Siguió con el beso enrojeciendo e hinchando sus labios, ella seguía estática. Una lágrima, dos que surcaron las mejillas de la chica. No se iba echar par atrás pero no quería verla a los ojos hasta que paso eso: De un momento a otro se vio correspondido en el beso, el dulce sabor de la boca de ella opaco su lujuria, se había apaciguado con ese tierno tacto que tardo en reaccionar para darse cuenta que se había calmado un poco._

_Entreabrió sus ojos con el sharingan aun activado poco a poco, entonces vio el rostro de la pelirosa totalmente sonrojado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se aparto poco a poco de ella para verla. Sakura abrió sus ojos confusa ante la pérdida del contacto y calor con la respiración algo entrecortada._

_—"¿No piensas… protestar…?"— pregunto con la respiración agitada. Ella le contemplo con los ojos llorosos y los labios entreabiertos —"¿No piensas detenerme…?"— Ella negó con la cabeza. —"Puedo lastimarte… "— amenazó con la voz ronca haciendo presión sobre su cuerpo contra el de ella, su torso desnudo rozando con ella levantando más su pierna embonando sus caderas. Sakura ante eso solo se estremeció ante el intimo contacto y ahogo un gemido. Sasuke no se esperaba eso, solo consiguió inquietarse más — "¿No te importa?" — Negó nuevamente._

_—"¿No tienes **miedo**?" — aunque esa pregunta era para ambos. Desde lo profundo de su corazón tenía miedo a saber la respuesta de la joven. La lastimaría por que no podía frenar, no ahora. Sin embargo sintió un cálido roce en su mejilla. Ella ya se había liberado de su agarre y acariciaba suavemente una de sus mejillas._

_—"Lo que siento por ti no se parece en nada a eso" — tomo delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos derramando una lágrima con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios._

_Eso caló hondo en su ser._

_—"No puedo…"— dijo él apenas. Sakura cerró sus ojos con dolor reteniendo más lágrimas mordiéndose su labio. —"No te merezco…"— agrego con la voz un poco entrecortada asombrándola con eso. —"No puedo tenerte…"—finalizo desviando la mirada casi con la voz quebrada._

_—"Yo tampoco…"— murmuró ella provocando que Sasuke volteará a verla a los ojos inmediatamente—"Pero… solo una vez, solo una… ahora, por esta vez… yo… por favor" — coloco sus brazos tras la nuca del pelinegro acercándolo a ella._

_Sasuke no se negó, lentamente se fue acercando a ella. Su aliento mezclándose con el de ella profundizando el beso._

_Pero a diferencia de hace un momento, el deseo, sí, seguía allí creciendo y acumulándose pero las acciones de ella lograron pararle y controlarle, ponerle un límite entre la lujuria y el cariño._

_Haría esto con calma, disfrutaría el momento. Él y ella. Sería gentil con ella y solo con ella como nunca lo había sido antes con nadie._

_No cabía en su mente como alguien podía manipularlo así. Descontrolarlo hasta el límite en cuestión de segundos y a la par frenarlo. Desbocando sus más hondos deseos y sentimientos._

_Solo ella, con quien quería estar. No solo ahora, siempre. Lamentablemente ambos sabían que no podía ser así. Solo un momento. Este. Pero no importaba._

_Tantas cosas, ella también estaba nerviosa –como él-, la sentía estremecerse bajo él. ¿Dudaba? No._

_Era la primera vez de ambos._

_Por ahora se olvidarían de todo, un momento, un instante, solo para ellos entregándose hasta el límite._

_Dejo de besarla acurrucando su cabeza a un lado suyo para permitirse aspirar el perfume que despedía su cabello, poso sus manos en la cintura de ella explorando lentamente. Memorizaría todo, absolutamente todo: desde el aroma de su cabellera, las caricias, cada roce, cada suspiro. La abrazo cándidamente tratando que ella se sintiera más segura, limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas a base de besos mientras ella se aferraba a él abrazándolo fuertemente como si temiese a perderlo, que fuera una ilusión ese precioso momento._

_Sasuke reanudo el beso anterior con mayor pasión, el fuerte dolor de su entrepierna comenzó a molestarle nuevamente._

_Sakura deslizo sus manos por su espalda con suaves caricias inocentemente provocándolo y excitándolo. Él no tardo que sus propias manos recorrieran de arriba abajo desde su cintura hasta sus piernas._

_La joven de pronto sintió que una mano de él se aventuraba por debajo de su falda, no pudo evitar ponerse rígida. Sasuke se detuvo dubitativo, iba a retirar su mano cuando ella misma no dejo que la apartara y le dedico una tímida sonrisa con un rubor en sus mejillas. Entonces continúo._

_La fría temperatura de la habitación poco a poco fue subiendo de forma acelerada._

_El joven Uchiha seguía indagando, explorando, arrancando suspiros y ahogando gemidos con sus labios. Como todo genio que era aún reconocido aprendía fácilmente como complacer a su joven amante guiándola e incitándola también. Ella era dulce, él era osado en sus movimientos. Sakura acariciaba tímidamente el torso de Sasuke excitándolo demasiado con cada caricia. Le separo sus piernas un tanto bruscamente acomodándose mejor entre ellas teniendo una posición más placentera, la pelirosa no pudo evitar un fuerte gemido ante eso, sentía como una descarga eléctrica la sacudía completamente. Era latente de su humedad, la de ambos._

_El pelinegro no dejaba de besarla con frenesí mientras ella hundía sus delgados dedos entre la cabellera azabache. Nuevamente aventuro su mano pero ahora por debajo de la blusa que le resulto de lo más estorbosa, eso y toda las demás prendas que en cuestión de minutos habían sido retiradas. Ahora los roces resultaban sumamente placenteros, cada uno una nueva experiencia. La humedad crecía._

_Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada a la joven aun con sus ojos carmín buscando su consentimiento y lo encontró en los ojos esmeralda invadidos de seguridad. La beso tiernamente preparándola para lo que venía._

_La sintió estremecerse bajo él ante la intromisión, un quejido y nuevas lágrimas ante el efímero dolor de la primera vez. No pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios al saberse el primero en su vida, el primero en llegar hasta allí, tocarla, en hacerla suya. Sakura pronto se tranquilizo permitiéndole seguir, tomo su cintura con fuerza en busca de apoyo. Ni uno ni otro tardaron en murmurar al aire cosas ininteligibles acompañados de gemidos. A gritar sus nombres con la respiración entrecortada. Sin mucha espera ambos culminaron, él en ella. Sasuke se dejo caer sobre ella exhausto tratando de normalizar su respiración. No pudo evitar un burdo deseo, un pequeño anhelo tras eso, una tonta esperanza que no sabía si achacarla al cansancio y al mar de emociones de las cuales había sido embargado hasta el éxtasis._

_Aún jadeante la miro con sus ojos negros como la noche nuevamente, tomo su delicado rostro aún sonrojado admirando lo hermosa que se veía así. Sakura le acariciaba con total cariño su cabellera. Antes de perder sus últimas fuerzas y entregarse al sueño que amenazaba le propino tiernos besos desde su mejilla derecha hasta culminar en su boca. Acaricio su delicado cuerpo como un repaso deteniéndose levemente en su vientre. Salio de ella recostándose a su lado pasando sus brazos atrayéndola hacia sí cobijándola con su cuerpo. Sakura se acomodo en su regazo y cayo rendida a un profundo sueño. Él no tardo en seguirle._

_---------------------_

_No tardo mucho en despertarse, miro por la ventana, el cielo aún seguía oscuro aunque uno que otro rayo de sol se advertían ligeramente por el firmamento. Le echo un vistazo a Sakura quien seguía profundamente dormida. Todo había sido maravilloso, pero era demasiado para él…_

**_No tenía nada que ofrecerle…_**

_Le dio un último beso a sus labios sonrosados ahora antes de ponerse de pie y vestirse en completo sigilo. La contemplo por última vez recostada en la cama con la sabana cubriéndole._

_—"Perdóname" — dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar alejándose de ella nuevamente._

-------------------------------------------------------

Tras eso hacía ya más de dos años.

No tenía nada que ofrecerle… Ni antes ni ahora Pero no podía evitarlo, aunque fuera una sola vez quería volver a verla.

Para cuando se dio cuenta justo frente a él se erguía la majestuosa entrada a su antigua Villa, su antiguo hogar.

¿Cómo llego? No supo a ciencia cierta

¿Cómo entro? Menos. Sigilosamente se había colado por otro acceso haciendo gala de tus habilidades de shinobi moviéndose como una sombra entre los tejados. Buscando por todos lados un rastro, una pista que lo llevara al paradero de ella. Su desesperación por verla lo arriesgaba a ser fácilmente descubierto pero le era urgente. Mirarla una sola vez, observarla solamente aunque fuese de lejos: no podía irrumpir en su vida, no otra vez. Le era necesario saber que fue de ella ese tiempo desde que… la abandono.

La mortificación hacia una mella enorme en su pecho, sentía el sudor frío en su frente.

De pronto, como caída del cielo ante sus suplicas y ruegos la vio. Alcanzo divisarla entre la gente que circulaba por una de las calles principales de la Aldea.

Se mantuvo oculto en el techo de un edificio cercano. Entonces pudo distinguir que seguía igual, no había cambiado mucho podía suponer.

De pie, con su larga cabellera recogida con una cinta a la altura de media espalda. Aunque, a un lado suyo se encontraba otro joven, de cabello oscuro y corto que vestía con el uniforme ANBU quien la miraba complacido a ella y… al pequeño bulto que cargaba entre sus delicados brazos. Un pequeño bebé de cabellera oscura aparentemente dormido, ella le miraba dulcemente mientras lo arrullaba.

Se sintió desfallecer, como si algo le hubiera golpeado fuertemente la cabeza. Perdió la noción sobre su cuerpo. El pecho le dolía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Una gama de sentimientos afloraron en su ser. Impotencia, frustración, coraje, ira, celos… tristeza.

Aún así fue capaz de percibir como Sakura le entregaba el pequeño al joven y este se alejaba poco a poco, adelantándose a ella quizás…

Ya la había visto ¿No es así? Era feliz, ella lo era, eso se merecía… Era hora de marcharse… Pero no podía…

En cuestión de segundos le tomo el plantarse a espaldas de ella. Sakura percibió esa presencia, volteo poco a poco su cabeza clavándole sus ojos bien abiertos por la impresión.

—"Sakura" — la llamo con su voz ronca

—"¿Sa-Sasuke?" —

El rostro del Uchiha era indescifrable para ella. Sasuke la tenía cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Parecía asustada. Eso le dolió.

Pronto se vio rodeado de cuando menos una decena de shinobis pertenecientes al ANBU con sus mascaras cubriendo sus identidades, aún así fue capaz de percatarse que entre ellos había uno que otro viejo compañero de Academia. Todos ellos expectantes ante cualquier movimiento, podía apostar que bajo su disfraz había un gesto de asombro probablemente.

Quería desahogarse de todo lo que cargaba en su ser.Aún a sabiendas que fue el mismo quien se provocaba todo ese sufrimiento. Pero… Cerró sus ojos, derrotado. Ya no le quedaba nada, no tenía caso, dejo que las fuerzas le abandonaran tan rápido así como le vinieron.

Aunque de pronto hubo algo que llamo su completa atención, abrió los ojos percatándose de una pequeña presencia en la que no había reparado. Sakura se dio cuenta y desvió su mirada hacia abajo. Un pequeñín que se aferraba duramente a las ropas de Sakura escondiéndose tras las piernas de la joven. Con la cabellera oscura como la noche igual que sus ojos le veían detenidamente con el ceño graciosamente fruncido, analizándo al hombre que estaba plantado frente a ellos.

Sakura pasaba la mirada de entre el pequeño a Sasuke y viceversa. Sasuke no podía reaccionar, no podía asimilarlo… el parecido, el parecido entre él y el niño era…

Sakura repentinamente tomo al niño entre brazos con cariño, el infante se sintió seguro con su madre. Sasuke tenía la boca seca y entreabierta de la impresión, no podía gesticular palabra alguna. Trato de acercarse pero los ANBU's le seguían y uno que otro le cerro el paso entre Sakura y él. Ella abrazo con fuerza al pequeño.

Entonces Sasuke lo comprendió… Bajo la vista, cerro sus puños con fuerza casi haciéndose daño. Escucho los pasos de Sakura como si fuesen eco. Se alejaba.

Ya lo había perdido todo, definitivamente.

Cerró los ojos con dolor sin percatarse de la presencia que se plantaba frente a él. En su frustración no había caído en cuenta que Sakura no se había alejado, se había acercado con el pequeño pese a los avisos de los oficiales ANBU.

Silencio. El movimiento en la calle y establecimientos había parado ante el ajetreo de la escena.

Apareció un hombre alto de cabello dorado envestido con una gabardina larga adornada con espirales en los hombros y el signo de "Sexto" en la espalda. Seguido de cerca por otro sequito de ninjas. Contemplaba la escena serio manteniéndose al margen.

Sasuke contenía la respiración. Sakura vio dulcemente al niño y luego a Sasuke.

—"Syuske…"— el infante volteo a verla con sus enormes ojos oscuros mientras Sasuke daba un respingo. —"… él es tu padre…"— agrego. El Uchiha sintió que el vació dentro de él desaparecía completamente pero no tuvo tiempo para sentirse aliviado por eso por que otra extraña sensación lo lleno, la emoción, la confusión, no podía creerlo, no daba crédito a lo que acaba de oír. Se acerco poco a poco, temeroso extendió su brazo con miedo, como si al tocar al niño fuese a romperse, lo corrompiera, como si fuese algo prohibido para él… Tenía cara de no asimilarlo por completo, dubitativo…

Sakura suspiro cansada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al ver a Sasuke y a su pequeño que cargaba con el mismo semblante en la carita. El bebé miraba curioso al hombre al que le hablaba su madre —"Sasuke" — Este no demoro en voltear a verla —"Te presento a tu hijo" — añadió con una sonrisa en sus labios tratando a la vez que su voz no se quebrará.

Por lo visto tanto padre como hijo eran igual de lentos en asimilar la noticia.

Entonces era _suyo_, su _hijo_, frente a él… **_Su hijo_**… Él era _padre_, su padre… _**Papá…**_

Tomo entre brazos al niño que hacía pucheros al cambio de persona. Lo sujeto fuertemente con miedo a que si lo soltaba despertaría de un sueño, como si fuese a caer a un inmenso vacío

. Ignoro el hecho que se dejo caer de rodillas al piso con lágrimas rebeldes emanando de sus ojos cerrados, ignoro el hecho que el pequeño comenzara a llorar muy posiblemente por lo fuerte del agarre lastimándolo o que se hubiese asustado; ignoro el hecho que todos lo vieran allí postrado como un crió lloriqueando…

Naruto suspiro con pesadez mientras una burlesca y zorruna sonrisa se formaba en su cara. Con un gesto de su mano los ANBU's y demás ninjas presentes comenzaron a alejarse, los pocos que aún mantenían sus armas en alto las guardaron, uno que otro se despojaba la máscara mostrando alguna que otra cara de satisfacción.

Sasuke aún en su sitio poco le importaba que fuera blanco de las miradas, que en su posición perdiera un poco su orgullo. ¡Al diablo con eso ahora! Lo que creía perdido lo tenía con creces entre sus brazos. Sintió como Sakura se acercaba acuclillándose a su lado.

— "_Okaerinasai_, Sasuke-kun" — dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

— "_Tadaima_…" — le respondió aún entre sollozos uniéndola al abrazo sujetándola también con fuerza.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

La rutina: Perdonen los horrores ortograficos y la coherencia del asunto -o- Tengo la costumbre de andar escribiendo esto a no muy sanas horas de la noche... o madrugada XD?

Por fin un Oneshot que si fue un Oneshot - largote - ¬¬ (Aunk el nombre de la criatura tampoco fue de lo más original :p)

Espero sus opiniones, es la primera vez que escribo algo así (en cuanto al rango y ... ejem, unas cosillas XD)

Se cuidan :)


End file.
